Diaqia
Biography Diaqia is the older sister of Xiaqia, born with a sense of style. Diaqia was indeed cute as a child when she got older, her beauty faded. She wasn't considered beautiful to many others and cast her out as an outcast or the black sheep in the family. Despite being an outcast or black sheep, she was still required to learn the lifestyle as a wife. She accepted her life but not her little sister, toleration of her little sister action. She accepted all the punishment for her sister misdeeds. Her father cast her out at the other side of the family house. Secluded from other made her become anti-social and awkward. In the season of fall, she was allowed to come back to the other side of the house. This time she had a temper and constantly angry at everyone. Her father told her that she and her sister would be carried away to two men that fought their way here to get their hand in marriage. Diaqia didn't want to be carried away to some random male, decline the marriage proposal and challenge her soon to be husband into a one on one battle. Wengtai gladly agreed, the winner can do whatever they want. Diaqia knew she would be on top because she'd been training herself for a few years (3). As the battle began it was fierce and strong, but Wengtai came up on top and won the fight. Diaqia devastated and ready to accept her faith, Wengtai asked her three questions which Diaqia answered them honestly. Instant asking for her hand for marriage, he promises her freedom and happiness for her to join his ranks. Diaqia was soo shock she didn't know the answered, she accepted and convince him to marry her which he happily agreed. Character information Character Design Diaqia is a develop and reasonable individual at times, Generally modest and meek, she doesn't care for strife and would typically not have any desire to propagate it. In any case, since she needs to shield her better half and friends and family from damage. Which thus her forceful when her friends and family are assaulted or hurt. Though she is by all accounts agreeable, she won't waver to snap at her sister and her significant other for acting egotistical or slipping with their manners. She and her sister to get along anyway there are sparkles that at some point Xiaqia may accomplish something that transforms into a to some degree silly and warmed contention between the two sisters. Weapon Type Bladed-Folded Fan She jumps and crosses both her fans together while looking down and makes a small whirlwind. Twirls around to generate strong air gusts. Her attacks rather weak, but fast. This allowed for her to battle effectively. The attacks were more focused around one-on-one battles, and were very effective as such. Daqia's best attacks are for crowd clearing. Name Meaning Chǒulòu piáo means Big Woman. Extra Gallery Diaqia.png|Full Body 012.png|Xiaqia and her sister 012-crop.png|Chibi with_me__boceto_commission__by_kissmy_claw_da6yj82-pre.jpg|Her and Wengtai by_kissmy_claw on deviantart yuriihime_by_animejumpergodess_da8bt1w-fullview.jpg|Her and her sister again by_animejumpergodess on deviantart Category:Female Category:Married Category:Su Wuu Category:Adult Category:WIP